zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jonny Manz/Another dumb, random idea
I had been thinking about this a lot, and I figured I ought to get it down to preserve it, haha - what Zootopia characters would match up with what Cowboy Bebop characters (in other words, if someone "Zootopi-fied" Cowboy Bebop - and believe me, I'm not planning to, this is simply a "just-for-fun" idea I've been having) *Nick Wilde - Spike Spiegel (I think it's a good enough fit - I mean, Nick was the main character of the movie at one point, and is still the secondary main character - plus both characters very much embody "cool" and "smooth") *Bogo - Jet Black (originally I was going to have Finnick in this role, until it occurred to me to have Bogo in this role in a huge Columbus egg moment - both are big, burly characters, at least a little bit older than the main characters, have some battle scars as a sign of the type of life they led, making them appear more grizzled, and the former is a by-the-books police chief least, I assume he's by-the-books, whereas the latter is a by-the-books former cop) *Skye - Faye Valentine (it might be cheating to use a character that doesn't really have a defined personality outside of fan works, but I say "eh, such is life") As far as the rest of the Bebop crew, haven't figured out who would represent Ed or Ein. Ed would have to be a small, energetic, playful character - I considered Clawhauser for a bit, but he only fulfills two out of the three requirements. Maybe Cotton could be placed into that role? I dunno why I'm so reluctant to have her fill that role when I had another character with little-to-no official personality (in Skye) fulfill a role, but eh. Also, Ein is even tougher, considering he's a pet dog. I mean, he's a data dog, so he is more intelligent than average, but there's still the communication barrier to think of. Maybe Finnick (because they're both the smallest named characters, and funnily enough, seem to be the least important named, recurring characters latter really only applies to Ein, I suppose in their respective works - I dunno, maybe make it so Finnick can only speak a foreign language?) *Judy Hopps - Julia (considering what role she plays in the series, especially where she ends up in the end, it's a bit unfortunate that Judy would be Julia, but I can't imagine anyone else in this role if Nick is Spike) *Jack Savage - Vicious (this is certainly an interesting one, in that it's both a reversal and a straight-up portrayal - on the one hand, it's implied that Spike helped to make Vicious what he is, and so it's reversed since it went Jack Savage to Nick Wilde for Zootopia, but on the other, it's portrayed in the series how Spike moved on from his old life, while Vicious can't, so in that way, it's in the way that Jack Savage morphed into Nick Wilde over the course of the development of Zootopia) Those are the major characters of Cowboy Bebop, so obviously, if I wanted to include other Zootopia characters, like Dawn Bellwether, for example, it would have to be as one of the one-off/minor characters, and I don't feel like doing that right now, haha Category:Blog posts